Kwestia koloru
by bebeer
Summary: Detektyw inspektor Samuel Jones został przeniesiony do Kryminalnego Wydziału Śledczego, gdzie wreszcie może wykorzystać swoje zdolności i nauki pobierane u ojca. Problemem okazuje się jego nowy partner... czy Jones przezwycięży niechęć i rozwikła zagadkę?


**Kwestia koloru.**

Cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosem jego kroków, dźwięczała w uszach, gdy David Perks przemierzał pogrążony w półmroku korytarz. Świece, rozmieszczone po jednej co kilkanaście stóp, paliły się maleńkimi płomyczkami. Większość sal była pusta, tylko w ostatniej, położonej najbliżej dyżurki, przebywało dwóch pacjentów. Perks wstąpił tam, przechodząc. Pogrążony w śpiączce Louis Downey poruszał gwałtownie gałkami ocznymi, najwidoczniej śnił jakiś niezbyt przyjemny sen. Perks wiedział, że to wyjątkowo dobry objaw; magicznie uśpiony umysł nie był w stanie przeżywać marzeń sennych. Leczenie, na jakie Perks się zdecydował, przynosiło zatem oczekiwane rezultaty. Doskonale, należy to zapisać do karty pacjenta.

Drugi z mężczyzn, Archibald Knowles, również leżał bez ruchu. Kilka godzin temu zaczął się rzucać na łóżku i trzeba go było Uspokoić, a potem podać Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. To nie był dobry objaw i Perks obawiał się, że pomimo wszelkich wysiłków, atak choroby może się powtórzyć. Uzdrowiciel postanowił skonsultować się w tej sprawie z uzdrowicielką dyżurną oddziału klątw, która leczyła Knowlesa wcześniej, zanim trafił do niego.

Zamknął ostrożnie drzwi sali i skierował się do dyżurki. Musiał wyszeptać ciche _Alohomora_, żeby samozatrzaskowy zamek odblokował się i wpuścił go do środka. Ogień na kominku palił się trochę zbyt słabo, więc Perks pogrzebaczem poruszył bierwiona. Płomień skoczył wysoko w górę, trzeszcząc wesoło. Uzdrowiciel usiadł za biurkiem, wyjął kartę pacjenta i zaczął ją przeglądać, tu i tam coś poprawiając i uzupełniając. Był pedantycznie nastawiony do swoich obowiązków, wiedział o tym, ale nie chciał się zmieniać. Drobiazgowe wykonywanie poleconych mu zadań wyniosło go do zajmowanej w tej chwili funkcji i mogło wciąż przynosić same korzyści.

Zamek w drzwiach szczęknął cicho. Perks zmarszczył brwi i podniósł się. Karta pacjenta, potrącona rękawem szaty, zsunęła się z biurka i spłynęła na podłogę. W tym samym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wkroczył doskonale znany Perksowi mężczyzna.

- Co tu robisz? - zapytał ostro uzdrowiciel. - Nie powinno cię tu być! - Pochylił się, by podnieść z podłogi kartę pacjenta. Na chwilę stracił nowoprzybyłego z oczu. Naraz usłyszał trzask, przez ułamek sekundy czuł ból, po czym wszystko zrobiło się czarne.

***

Kobieta była różowa.

Nie zwyczajnie ubrana na różowo - choć i to mogłoby wywołać wstrząs - ale _różowa._ Od stóp po czubek głowy. Nawet cerę wydawała się mieć w łososiowym odcieniu. Długie jak szpony paznokcie były pomalowane na fiołkowo. Kręcone włosy, sięgające pasa, szokowały barwą landrynek. Brwi i rzęsy były koloru wrzosów. Usta, układające się w miły uśmiech, miały odcień piwonii. Szata, tiara i buty różniły się od całości wyłącznie jaskrawością. Tęczówki oczu były różowe. Nawet źrenice miały w sobie coś z różu.

Samuel Jones był przerażony. W całym swoim długim, dwudziestopięcioletnim życiu nie widział naraz tyle różu. Zamknął oczy i otworzył je ponownie. Różowe widmo nie znikało.

- Cześć - powiedziało zaskakująco normalnym, wcale nie przesłodzonym głosem. - Ty jesteś Jones?

Przytaknął niepewnie, odsuwając się odrobinę. Nie wiedział, czy róż jest zaraźliwy, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne.

- Coś nie tak? - spytał koszmar senny, marszcząc różowe brwi. Widocznie jego spojrzenie było wymowne.

Nie dowierzał swojemu głosowi, więc tylko potrząsnął głową. Różowy potwór uśmiechnął się promiennie, prezentując imponujący zestaw zębów z brzoskiwniowym nalotem.

Jonesowi wpadła do głowy nieprzyjemna myśl. A może podczas teleportacji z domu zboczył do którejś z dobrze znanych knajp, spił się i teraz ma zwidy? Ten... to różowe diablę musi być tworem jego otumanionego umysłu, nie ma innej możliwości... Poczuł ulgę.

- No, skoro wszystko jest w porządku, to chodź za mną - powiedział wytwór wyobraźni i poprowadził go korytarzem, a potem schodami na piętro. Przeszli przez szklane drzwi (Jones trzymał się na dystans, nadal nie dowierzał swoim zmysłom, ale, widmo czy nie, lepiej się nie zbliżać). W przestronnym pomieszczeniu stało kilka zabałaganionych biurek. Trzy pary przeszklonych drzwi, każda ozdobiona miedzianą tabliczką, prowadziły do innych pokoi. W sali kręciło się kilkanaście osób, część siedziała przy biurkach, inni rozmawiali, zbici w grupki. Prawie połowa z nich nosiła mundury magicji, ale reszta była w cywilu. Jeden z mundurowych zauważył ich, gdy wchodzili, parsknął śmiechem i podszedł.

- Znowu straszysz ludzi? - zapytał z rozbawieniem. Na kołnierzu miał dystynkcje nadinspektora, ale, sądząc po wieku, długo już pozostawał na służbie.

- Obserwowanie ich reakcji jest niezmiernie ciekawe! - oznajmiło radośnie różowe widmo. - I jakie pouczające! Mogłabym napisać studium zachowania ludzi w szoku...

Magicjant machnął ręką.

- Daj spokój, nie męcz biedaków. Komendant czeka na was w gabinecie. Doprowadź się do porządku, zanim tam pójdziesz.

Mężczyzna odszedł. Różowa zjawa odwróciła się do Jonesa i przewróciła oczami.

- Się, sklątka, porządnicki znalazł - zamruczała, wyciągając różdżkę. Machnęła nią od niechcenia, a jej szata i tiara natychmiast ściemniały, przybierając śliwkowy odcień. Upiór zamknął oczy. Jones zamrugał.

Cera kobiety zbladła, paznokcie skróciły i nabrały naturalnego koloru. Brwi i rzęsy zrobiły się brązowe, usta morelowe, tęczówki zielone i źrenice czarne. Jones zamrugał ponownie, bo oto stała przed nim młoda, niebrzydka dziewczyna, a z widmem łączyła ją już tylko barwa i długość włosów.

- Jesteś...? - zapytał Jones inteligentnie.

- Metamorfomagiem, tak - zachichotała w odpowiedzi. - Przepraszam za ten żart. Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak nowi przeżywają wstrząs na mój widok, a ty wydawałeś mi się tak uroczo zagubiony...

- Merlinie, dzięki ci - wymamrotał Jones. A jednak się nie upił. Chociaż w tej chwili kropla czegoś mocniejszego bardzo by mu się przydała.

- Jestem Tonks. Tak się do mnie zwracaj - zarządziła (bo inaczej tonu jej głosu określić nie można). - Jestem tu na praktykach, studiuję aurorstwo.

Jones zastanowił się, co odpowiedzieć. Wciąż był w lekkim szoku, a bezceremonialne zachowanie Tonks wcale mu nie ułatwiało dojścia do siebie.

- Och - oznajmił.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się.

- Elokwentny to ty nie jesteś - uznała. - Tak czy inaczej, nie musisz się bać, nie robię takich numerów na co dzień. Komendant by mnie zakatrupił.

- Och - rzucił Jones, skoro już raz zdało egzamin.

- Chodź, musisz się z nim zobaczyć - powiedziała Tonks. Poprowadziła go do jednych z przeszklonych drzwi. Mosiężna tabliczka oznajmiała, że urzęduje tu Detektyw Komendant Perseusz Drake. Jones znał to niesławne nazwisko, jak zresztą cała angielska społeczność czarodziejska. Kilka lat wstecz w gazetach zrobiono wielką aferę, bo niejaki Perseusz Drake, nadkomisarz na jednym z posterunków Magicji Metropolitarnej, oskarżył aurora o morderstwo. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby pozwolono mu zwyczajnie dowieść winy i zamknąć przestępcę. Jednak prestiż aurorski ciężko by to zniósł, więc rozpętano burzę w czarodziejskiej prasie, opierającą się głównie na pretensjach, „jak taki chłystek z magicji śmie oskarżać wielkiego, wspaniałego aurora". To jednak, jak przypominał sobie Jones, nie był koniec skandalu, bo auror wyzwał Drake'a na pojedynek... i przegrał. Po czym został postawiony przed Wizengamotem i skazany za morderstwo. Burza ucichła, Drake'a przeniesiono do Kryminalnego Wydziału Śledczego, ale ludzie zapamiętali go jako skandalistę.

Tonks otworzyła drzwi i gestem nakazała mu wejść, puszczając go przodem.

Gabinet był urządzony po spartańsku. Wielkie okno na jednej ścianie i tablica z przyklejonymi Tymczasowym Przylepcem wizerunkami poszukiwanych, listami rzeczy-do-zrobienia, meldunkami, wyciągami z akt i masą innych papierów na drugiej oraz ogromne, dębowe biurko pośrodku stanowiły cały wystrój pomieszczenia. Komendant Drake siedział na wysokim krześle z pluszowym, wystrzępionym nieco oparciem i wyglądał bardzo majestatycznie. Efekt ten psuła nieco rozchełstana pod szyją szata, postawione na sztorc, elektryzujące się włosy i nieporządny zarost na twarzy.

- Detektyw inspektor Samuel Jones melduje się na rozkaz! - odezwał się Jones, uciekając się do formalności i salutując po mugolsku.

Komendant obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu.

- Spocznij, inspektorze - powiedział; w jego głosie pobrzmiewały dalekie nuty rozbawienia. - Tonks... możesz się odmeldować. - Spojrzał wymownie na jej długie, różowe kędziory. - I zrób coś z tymi włosami.

- Tak jest - odpowiedziała dziewczyna wesoło i wysunęła się z gabinetu. Jones miał poważne podejrzenia, dotyczące wykonania rozkazu przełożonego.

- Więc to ty jesteś tym gliniarzem, który rozwiązał sprawę Andrews i Perth?

- Tak, sir. - Jones nie uznał za stosowane mówić coś więcej. Nie sądził, by człowiek pokroju Drake'a ze zrozumieniem przyjął przechwałki, nawet jeśli były w stu procentach zgodne z prawdą. Poza tym wątpliwe było, by Jones zaimponował mu swoim małym sukcesikiem.

- Przyznaj się, ile w tym było szczęścia, a ile rzeczowej analizy? - rzucił komendant.

Jones poczuł się urażony. Nie był może wybitnym detektywem, właściwie był bardzo początkujący, ostatecznie jednak sprawę „tajemnicy złamanego obcasa" rozwiązał całkowicie samodzielnie i szczęście nie miało nic do tego!

- O ile wolno mi to oceniać, sir - odpowiedział chłodno - to w pracy detektywa nie tyle chodzi o jego szczęście, co raczej brak szczęścia przestępcy.

Komendant patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę, po czym parsknął nieprzyjemnym, chrapliwym śmiechem.

- Zrozumiałem, inspektorze - zachichotał nieco rubasznie. - Reprymenda przyjęta do wiadomości. Tak czy inaczej, przydzielili cię tu, a mi brakuje akurat jednego człowieka do pary...

- Do pary? - podchwycił Jones. Obawiał się, że nie znaczyło to nic dobrego.

- Jak wiesz - komendant przyjrzał się mu surowo, jakby powątpiewał, że Jones wie - ustawa o magicznych służbach bezpieczeństwa z siedemdziesiątego szóstego rozwiązuje armię, powołuje aurorów i degraduje znaczenie magicji. Kiedyś to my ścigaliśmy czarnoksiężników na równi z przestępcami, a siły specjalne były zmilitaryzowane.

Jones pokiwał głową. Co prawda sam tego nie pamiętał, był wtedy zbyt mały, ale każdy wykład komendanta Talesa na Akademii Magicji zaczynał się od słów: „Teraz to już nie to samo, co przed siedemdziesiątym szóstym..."

- Teraz aurorzy są prestiżowymi służbami specjalnymi - kontynuował beznamiętnie Drake - a my latamy za drobnymi złodziejaszkami i chuliganami.

To także była prawda. Podczas trzyletniej służby w Magicji Metropolitarnej Jones głównie przyjmował albo wysyłał meldunki o wybuchających latarniach, urządzeniach elektrycznych robiących właścicielom świńskie żarty, magicznych graffiti na mugolskich budowlach i tego typu rzeczach. Do czasu sprawy Andrews i Perth Jonesa największym osiągnięciem zawodowym było przymknięcie oszusta, który na Pokątnej handlował fałszywymi talizmanami i amuletami.

- Przez to - podjął komendant - do magicji rzadko kto przychodzi z własnej woli. Mamy niedobór ludzi, a ci, którzy są, to w większości prawie-charłaki, życiowi nieudacznicy albo odpadki z aurorstwa, które nie uzyskały uprawnień.

Jones uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wszystkie trzy opisy doskonale do niego pasowały.

- Dodatkową niedogodnością - komendant zmrużył oczy - jest fakt, że żaden magicjant poniżej stopnia komisarza nie może aresztować podejrzanych. A komisarzy jest mało, nie ma kogo awansować - dodał.

Jones znów pokiwał głową. W okresie wzmożonej aktywności śmierciożerców, przed upadkiem Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, Ministerstwo podjęło drastyczne kroki, by uniknąć infiltracji służb bezpieczeństwa przez śmierciożerczych szpiegów. Rozwiązano wojsko, bo opierało się na strukturze hierarchicznej, co w wypadku inwigilacji dowódcy groziło przeciągnięciem na stronę Czarnego Pana całej jednostki, nawet bez wiedzy czy zgody podwładnych, a do tego za żadną cenę nie można było dopuścić. Rolę magicji umniejszono znacznie, bo po części również opierała się na strukturze hierarchicznej, choć nie tak ścisłej, jak armia. Ograniczono kompetencje magicjantów, zaostrzono restrykcje wobec kandydatów i wprowadzono tak zwaną „zasadę komisarza", wedle której magicjant poniżej tego stopnia nie mógł zatrzymać podejrzanego. W zamian powołano grupę wyspecjalizowanych w łapaniu czarnoksiężników profesjonalistów, których nazwano aurorami. Fakt, że pierwszymi funkcjonariuszami nowej formacji byli eks-żołnierze ze służb specjalnych w niczym nie przeszkadzał.

- Z tego powodu - kontynuował Drake - w Wydziale wprowadziliśmy system partnerski. Wiesz, co to takiego?

- Tak - odparł inspektor. Mugolscy policjanci także stosowali ten system. Jones doskonale pamiętał każdego z partnerów ojca. - Sir - dodał szybko, jak zwykle zapomniawszy grzecznościowej formułki.

- U nas każda para składa się z kogoś poniżej komisarza i kogoś równego temu stopniowi, ewentualnie powyżej.

- Logiczne - przyznał Jones. - Sir.

- Tak się złożyło, że sierżant Applegate zrezygnował ze służby. - W głosie Drake'a dało się wyczuć lekką drwinę, choć Jones nie mógł dociec, co było jej przyczyną. - Więc komisarz Ryan jest wolny. Jones, przydzielam cię do niego.

- Tak jest, sir - odparł Jones. Nie wiedział, czy ten pomysł mu się podoba. Dotąd pracował sam, ale też trudno było nazwać prawdziwą pracą dni wypełnione w równym stopniu uzupełnianiem meldunków i raportów i ukrywaniem przed przełożonymi picia na służbie.

Picia... tak, chętnie by się napił.

- Ryan już pewnie jest, albo zjawi się za chwilę, niech Tonks cię przedstawi - zaordynował komendant. - Możesz odejść, inspektorze.

- Tak. Dziękuję. - Jones zasalutował. - Sir.

Tonks czekała na zewnątrz. Jej włosy miały teraz kolor truskawkowej gumy do żucia.

- I co ci ojczulek prawił? - zapytała z ciekawością. Jej bezpośredni sposób bycia trochę jeszcze kłopotał Jonesa; na poprzednim posterunku mało z kim utrzymywał jakiekolwiek kontakty. Mimo tego zaczynał lubić tę kobietę, czy raczej dziewczynę, bo skoro była na praktykach, nie mogła mieć więcej, niż dwadzieścia jeden lat.

- Ubolewał nad kondycją dzisiejszej magicji - odpowiedział Jones. - Masz mnie przedstawić komisarzowi Ryanowi.

- Och, więc dostaniesz Ryana? - Dziewczyna zachichotała. - Ucieszy się, że ma wreszcie normalnego partnera. Jesteś normalny, prawda?

W jej głosie pobrzmiewał niepokój, ale Jones nie był w stanie określić, czy szczery, czy też udawany.

- Na tyle, na ile się da, pracując w magicji - odpowiedział, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. Jakoś określenie „normalny" nie pasowało mu do opisu swojej osoby. - Będzie musiało mu to wystarczyć.

- Słusznie, to ojczulek tu dowodzi - zgodziła się Tonks. - Jest i Ryan. Hej! Aleks! - wydarła się w stronę mężczyzny, który właśnie wszedł do sali.

Był wysoki, wyższy nawet od Jonesa, który przecież nie należał do konusów, ale nie tak szczupły, wręcz przeciwnie, raczej masywny. Gdyby był mugolem, Jones uznałby, że regularnie pakuje na siłowni, ale czarodzieje nie znali tej formy aktywności fizycznej. Stanowił ostry kontrast z wychudzonym, szkieletowatym Jonesem, który od czasu zajęć sprawnościowych na Akademii Magicji najwięcej poruszał się, gdy musiał gonić za Lizzy w jednej z licznych szalonych zabaw.

Ryan był czarny.

Dla Jonesa, świeżo po przeżyciach z różową Tonks, nie stanowiło to aż takiego szoku, niemniej był niemile zaskoczony. Nie miał nic przeciwko innym niż biały kolorom skóry... dopóki trzymały się z dala od niego. I od Anglii. To zwyczajnie nie było ich miejsce.

Ryan zauważył ich i podszedł. Słońce, zaglądające do pomieszczenia przez duże okna, błysnęło na łysej głowie, gdy kiwał nią w pozdrowieniach do znajomych magicjantów.

- Cześć, Aleks - powitała go swobodnie Tonks. - Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

- Czyżby ojczulek przydzielił mi jakiegoś nielota? - przemówił Ryan głębokim basem. Jonesowi się wydało, że czuje, jak rondo tiary drga mu w rytm wibracji fal dźwiękowych. - To on? - Obrzucił młodszego magicjanta skanującym spojrzeniem swoich jasnozielonych, zupełnie niepasujących do ciemnej skóry oczu.

Jones uznał, że pora się odezwać.

- Detektyw inspektor Samuel Jones, do usług, sir - przedstawił się, salutując mechanicznie. Ryan uniósł brwi, obserwując ten gest, ale milczał.

- To ten gość, co przymknął Sabrinę Perth i tego jej kochasia - wyjaśniła Tonks beztrosko.

- Ach, tak. Winienem zatem panu gratulacje za doskonale rozwiązaną sprawę - powiedział komisarz nieco cieplejszym tonem. - To dość zaskakujące, wie pan, zazwyczaj dostajemy tu nieopierzonych źółtodziobów, konstabli tuż po Akademii albo sierżantów z doświadczeniem w zmywaniu magicznych graffiti.

Jones postanowił zmilczeć uwagę o tym, że on sam w tym głównie ma doświadczenie.

- Jestem Aleksander Ryan - przedstawi się wreszcie komisarz i wyciągnął rękę. Jones zawahał się przez sekundę, zanim ją uścisnął. - Dwanaście lat służby, w tym ostatnie pięć w Wydziale. Poszedłem na Akademię trzy lata po Hogwarcie.

Jones postarał się nie skrzywić. Wizja Ryana w młodszej wersji, ale nadal czarnoskórego i łysego, kłóciła mu się ostro ze wspomnieniem starożytnych murów szkoły i mundurków uczniowskich.

- A ty ile masz lat, Jones? - zapytała Tonks bezceremonialnie, nie zauważając lub może ignorując dystans pomiędzy magicjantami.

- Dwadzieścia pięć - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Jones.

- Jesteś w magicji sześć lat? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. Jej włosy zaczynały powolutku nabierać fioletowego odcienia.

- Trzy - poprawił Jones ponuro. - Nie zdałem aurorskich.

- Och - powiedziała Tonks, nagle wyraźnie zmieszana. - Przykro mi...

Jones machnął ręką.

- Nie martw się, ciebie nie obleją. - W jego głosie zabrzmiała gorycz. - Raz, że nie będą chcieli stracić metamorfomaga - zerknął na jej włosy, teraz butelkowozielone - a dwa, że z tego, co wiem, Snape zrezygnował z posady egzaminatora jakieś trzy lata temu...

- Snape cię oblał? - Tonks westchnęła współczująco. - Biedaku...

- Koniec czułostek, mili państwo, proszę bez użalania się nad sobą - wtrącił Ryan lekko rozbawionym tonem. - Tonks, wracaj do pracy. A pan, panie Jones, pozwoli ze mną, pokażę panu pańskie miejsce pracy.

Wyszli z pomieszczenia z powrotem przez przeszklone drzwi na korytarz. Musieli przemierzyć całą jego długość, zanim znaleźli się w drugiej, większej sali, znacznie ciaśniej zastawionej biurkami. W jedną z dłuższych ścian wbudowano dwa potężne kominki, druga była zastawiona szafami na akta. W krótszych umieszczono drzwi i okna.

Ryan poprowadził go do dwóch biurek przy oknach. Jedno było zastawione schludnymi, lecz niebezpiecznie wysokimi kupkami dokumentów, drugie natomiast stało całkiem puste.

- To pana biuro - oznajmił komisarz, siadając przy zapełnionym biurku. Pomiędzy papierami Jones dostrzegł fotografię trzyosobowej rodziny. Ryan obejmował na niej białą kobietę, rudą jak marchewka. Przed nimi stał chłopiec o kolorze skóry zbliżonym do barwy mlecznej czekolady, czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Mógł mieć najwyżej siedem lat.

Ryan pochwycił jego spojrzenie.

- To moja rodzina - powiedział z odcieniem dumy w głosie. - Moja żona Cylia i syn Jeremy.

Jones usiadł przy pustym biurku. Czuł się nieswojo.

- Przywykłem do większej prywatności - wyraził swoje obiekcje.

- Przeciwdziałamy piciu na służbie - odparł Ryan, zajęty już przeglądaniem dokumentów. Jones o mało nie zakrztusił się powietrzem w płucach. Czyżby komisarz wiedział coś o jego... słabości?

- Tak czy inaczej, Jones... - zaczął Ryan po kilkunastu minutach milczenia, ale urwał, bo do biurka podeszła jakaś mundurowa magicjantka. - Coś się dzieje, Tilly? - zapytał.

- Macie pierwszą robotę - odparła. - W świętym Mungu zamordowano kogoś z personelu.

Jones poczuł, że blednie.

- No, to się zbieramy - oświadczył komisarz, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Niech się pan pospieszy, Jones.

- Tak - odpowiedział magicjant, starając się zachować spokój. - Sir.

***

Pierwszym, co zauważył Jones, wszedłszy do dyżurki, był panujący w pomieszczeniu pedantyczny porządek. Drugim fakt, że rozciągnięte na podłodze ciało należało do mężczyzny. Przez ułamek sekundy czuł ulgę, aż do jego świadomości dotarła trzecia informacja: obraz roztrzaskanej czaszki ofiary. Z mózgu sterczały fragmenty kości, a wszystko naokoło unurzane było we krwi. Żółtozielona szata uzdrowiciela przesiąkła czerwienią, włosy zdawały się rude, a na ziemi trwała nieporuszona kałuża barwy brudnobordowej.

Jones zdał sobie sprawę, na co patrzy.

- Hej, Jones, dobrze się pan czuje? - zawołał Ryan, zerknąwszy na niego. Inspektor nie był już blady. Był zielony, a podkrążone oczy miał zamknięte.

- Nie. - Jones odwrócił się, niemal na ślepo doszedł do drzwi, szarpnął klamką i wypadł na korytarz. Musiał oprzeć się o ścianę i przez chwilę oddychać głęboko, zanim jego żołądek uspokoił się na tyle, by mógł otworzyć oczy.

Komisarz wyszedł po chwili.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jest pan taki delikatny, Jones - powiedział z nutą rozbawienia w głosie. - To tylko trochę krwi.

- Trochę, jasne - wymamrotał Jones, odklejając się od ściany. - Po prostu zostałem zaskoczony - dodał głośniej. Głos mu prawie nie drżał,.

- Czarodzieje nie są przyzwyczajeni do widoku krwi - stwierdził jakby mimochodem komisarz.

Jones przemilczał tę uwagę. Wychował się w domu, w którym obok dziecinnych miotełek i gargulków ulubionym zajęciem było oglądanie telewizji. Czym innym jednak jest oglądanie trupów na ekranie, a czym innym zetknięcie się z nimi osobiście.

- Lepiej? - zapytał Ryan. - Może pan wrócić do środka?

- Muszę się napić - wymamrotał Jones.

- Ani mi się waż! - Zza pleców dobiegł go groźnie brzmiący, ale znajomy głos. Na twarzy Ryana odbiło się zdumienie, ale Jones już wiedział, kto go przydybał w tej niezbyt odpowiedniej chwili. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na przybyłą kobietę. Była ubrana w żółtozieloną szatę uzdrowicieli, miała duże, piwne oczy osadzone głęboko w okrągłej twarzy, okolonej krótkimi, brązowymi włosami. Grzywka była ścięta ukośnie, tak że nad lewą brwią zaczynała się wysoko, ale właziła do prawego oka.

- Spróbuj tylko kropelkę, a pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś - pogroziła uzdrowicielka.

- Kim jest ta chimeryczna kobieta? - zapytał Ryan teatralnym szeptem, który nie za bardzo mu wyszedł; bas nienajlepiej się do tego zadania nadawał. - Wydaje mi się, że już ją widziałem. Znasz ją?

- Niestety - odparł Jones ponuro. - To moja siostra, Leilah. Pracuje na sąsiednim oddziale. Jeśli dobrze liczę, to był pan w Hogwarcie trzy klasy wyżej od niej.

Ryan przyjrzał się Leili, na jego czole pojawiła się wyraźna zmarszczka.

- Gryffindor? - zapytał z wahaniem.

Leilah uśmiechnęła się do niego, potakując.

- Gryffindor, szukająca od trzeciego roku - potwierdziła. - Pamiętam cię, byłeś w Ravenclawie, pałkarz, o ile się nie mylę?

Jones przymknął oczy. Nie dość, że Hogwartczyk, to jeszcze Krukon. Ten świat schodzi na psy, pomyślał ponuro.

- Zgadza się. Detektyw komisarz Aleksander Ryan - przedstawił się.

- Uzdrowicielka Drugiego Stopnia Leilah Yaxley. - W głosie kobiety pobrzmiewało rozbawienie.

- Proponuję zakończyć czułostki i skupić się na sprawie - przerwał Jones obcesowo. Nie przejął się tym zresztą. Chwycił za klamkę i nacisnął, ale natrafił na opór.

- _Alohomora _- powiedziała od niechcenia Leilah, wskazując klamkę różdżką. - Dyżurki mają samozatrzaskowe zamki, nie da się ich z zewnątrz otworzyć bez różdżki - wyjaśniła magicjantom i pierwsza weszła do środka. Zatrzymała się tuż za progiem, tak że Jones na nią wpadł.

- Przepraszam - mruknął, odsuwając się. Starał się nie patrzeć na ciało.

- Mój Boże - westchnęła Leilah. - Nie sądziłam, że to wygląda tak makabrycznie... - Podeszła bliżej i pochyliła się. - Ale to nie daje ci usprawiedliwienia, Sam - dodała mimochodem.

- Ehe - mruknął Jones, nieprzekonany. Naprawdę chciało mu się pić.

Ryan wyjął notatnik.

- Ofiara to trzydziestodziewięcioletni David Perks, uzdrowiciel dyżurny oddziału powikłań pozaklęciowych - powiedział. - Żonaty, córka w Hogwarcie, rodzina czystej krwi. Nienotowany, podczas wojny zachował neutralność, a przynajmniej my nie mamy go w aktach.

- Znałaś go? - zapytał Jones siostrę.

- Pewnie! - Leilah wciąż przyglądała się martwemu z bliska. - Jestem na klątwach, zdarzało mi się wielokrotnie wysyłać pacjentów na jego oddział albo konsultować z nim metody leczenia... Szkoda chłopa. Był kompetentny.

- Pedant - zauważył Ryan, ubiegając Jonesa.

- Możesz nam coś powiedzieć o tym, jak zginął? - zapytał w zamian młodszy magicjant.

- No cóż, to dość oczywiste - prychnęła uzdrowicielka. - Dostał czymś twardym w głowę.

- To niezbyt precyzyjny opis - zauważył Jones. Wciąż starał się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie w stronę denata. Utkwił wzrok w sporym kominku, stanowiącym dość duży kontrast z lśniącą czystością resztą dyżurki, bo na palenisku pełno było niewygarniętego popiołu, a w stojaku brakowało pogrzebacza.

- A co tu jest do opisywania? To było albo coś bardzo ciężkiego, albo ktoś miał dużo siły - dodała Leilah. - Byle chłystek nie strzaska czaszki...

- No, to już coś wiemy - mruknął Ryan. Miał w dłoni pióro samonapełniające, cacko, na które Jones nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Ceny zaczynały się od siedemdziesięciu galeonów za sztukę. Komisarz drapał się końcówką po łysej skroni. - Kto mógł mieć motyw?

Jones przez chwilę rozważał, czy było to pytanie retoryczne, uznał jednak w końcu, że nie.

- Może jakiś pacjent? - podsunął. Spojrzał pytająco na siostrę.

- On nie miał ich wielu ostatnio - powiedziała. - Wiem o dwóch, jeden w śpiączce, ale Perks miał jakieś sukcesy. - Leilah odstąpiła od ciała. - Drugiego, Knowlesa, sama mu wysłałam, był wtedy stabilny, ale odkąd się tu znalazł, jego stan zaczął się szybko pogarszać.

Komisarz przestał się drapać, spojrzał na Jonesa i uniósł brwi.

- Co o nim wiesz? - indagował inspektor.

- Dostał jakąś paskudna klątwą, zamkniętą w pudełku, nie udało nam się ustalić, co to takiego. Bywają chwile, kiedy czuje się dobrze, ale potem zaczyna się rzucać na łóżku, mamrotać i krzyczeć.

- Pogadamy z nim - zarządził Ryan. - Ktoś od nas zajmie się ciałem. I zawiadomi rodzinę.

***

W sali stało pięć łóżek, ale tylko dwa z nich były zajęte. Jeden z pacjentów spał, drugi czytał jakąś cieniutką książeczkę. Zanim podeszli, Jones zauważył, że co chwilę ją odkłada i patrzy przez moment w przestrzeń.

- Dzień dobry - odezwał się starszy magicjant. - Detektyw komisarz Aleksander Ryan, Kryminalny Wydział Śledczy Magicznej Policji Metropolitarnej, a to mój partner, detektyw inspektor Samuel Jones. Pan Archibald Knowles, jak mniemam?

- Zgadza się - odpowiedział mężczyzna zachrypniętym głosem. - To ja.

- Zadamy panu kilka pytań - rozpoczął Ryan urzędowo. - Gdzie pan był dzisiaj w nocy?

Knowles zmarszczył brwi.

- Czy coś się stało?

- Proszę odpowiedzieć.

Jones skrzywił usta. Według niego Ryan był mało subtelny. Ciemna masa, pomyślał inspektor zjadliwie.

- A gdzie mogłem być? - zirytował się pacjent. - W łóżku byłem!

- Nie wychodził pan poza to pomieszczenie? - indagował spokojnie Ryan, czyniąc nieokreślony gest, mający w założeniu wskazywać drzwi.

- Leżałem bez przytomności całą noc! - zawarczał pacjent. Łatwo się denerwuje, zauważył Jones. Porywczy. - Wszystko przez tego zawszonego Perksa! Pani by mnie wyleczyła! - zwrócił się nagle do Leili, która stała za magicjantami.

- Nie sądzę, panie Knowles - odpowiedziała spokojnie i zaskakująco łagodnie. - Gdybym była w stanie, w ogóle nie przysyłałbym pana na ten oddział.

- Ten Perks to niekompetentny dureń! - pieklił się pacjent. Oddychał szybko i z trudem. - Prędzej sam bym się wyleczył, niż on! Chcę z nim mówić, i to już!

- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe - powiedział beznamiętnie Ryan. Łysina lśniła mu w jasnym oświetleniu, jakby się spocił. - Chyba że w najbliższym czasie wybiera się pan w zaświaty.

Jones skrzywił się. W tej sytuacji komentarz był mocno nie na miejscu.

- Uzdrowiciel Perks został zamordowany dziś w nocy - odezwał się po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy.

- Dobrze mu tak! - wycharczał zapalczywie Knowles, ale zaraz się zmitygował. - Ale chyba nie myślicie, że to ja?

- Sprawdzamy wszystkie możliwości - odpowiedział wykrętnie Jones.

- Jak na razie jest pan jedynym, kto ma motyw - wtrącił Ryan. Jones znów się skrzywił. Nie lubił odkrywania wszystkich kart jednym ruchem.

Pacjent otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział, bo drzwi sali się otworzyły i do środka wkroczył mężczyzna w zielonej szacie uzdrowiciela. Był dość młody, mniej więcej w wieku Jonesa, ale znacznie niższy i przysadzisty. Miał bardzo bladą cerę i bardzo rude włosy, malowniczo skręcone w serpentynki. Cała jego misiata powierzchowność świadczyła o przyjaznym nastawieniu do wszystkie, co żyje. Był z tych „wiecznych chłopców", do których każdy czuje automatycznie sympatię.

Jones takim nie ufał. Co prawda, Jones właściwie nikomu nie ufał. Tego też nauczył go ojciec. Każdy może być zabójcą, mawiał nadkomisarz Benjamin Jones. Każdy.

Każdy, powtórzył inspektor Samuel Jones w myślach, zerkając na pogrążonego w śpiączce na sąsiednim łóżku Louisa Downeya. Każdy.

- Kim panowie są? - zapytał ostro przybyły uzdrowiciel, głosem zupełnie niepasującym do przyjaznej powierzchowności. - Co tu się dzieje?

- Kim pan jest? - zrewanżował się Ryan. Nieuprzejmość wyjątkowo dobrze mu wychodzi, pomyślał zgryźliwie Jones.

- To jest Sean O'Connor - przedstawiła go Leilah. - Był zastępcą Perksa, więc teraz pewnie przejmie oddział.

- Och, pani Yaxley, nie zauważyłem pani! - rzekł Irlandczyk, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Ostre nuty zniknęły z jego głosu. - Skoro pani tu jest, zapewne nie mam się czym niepokoić. Czar Monitorujący pokazał gwałtowny wzrost adrenaliny u mojego pacjenta, obawiałem się, że to nawrót choroby...

- Czar Monitorujący? - powtórzył Ryan z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Informuje nas o stanie pacjenta, jego ruchach, wysokości niektórych istotnych pomiarów i tym podobnych rzeczach - wyjaśniła Leilah. - Tylko uzdrowiciel dyżurny lub jego asystent mogą założyć lub zdjąć taki czar.

- Ach, tak - mruknął Jones, po raz kolejny zerkając na uśpionego Louisa Downeya. Podniósł wzrok z powrotem na Knowlesa.

- Pan mnie wyleczy, panie O'Connor? - zapytał pacjent z nadzieją.

- Jeśli dalej będzie się pan tak rzucał, na pewno nie - odparł z udawaną surowością uzdrowiciel. - Musi pan odpoczywać, a pan wciąż się przemęcza.

- Wcale nie! - zaprotestował Knowles. - Leżę grzecznie w łóżku i nic nie robię...

- A jednak pan czyta. - Uzdrowiciel oskarżycielskim gestem wskazał cieniutką książeczkę. - Nie wolno panu...

- Robię przerwy, słowo!

Jones podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Ryana. Czy komisarz myślał o tym samym...?

- Panie O'Connor - odezwał się starszy magicjant - czy pan Knowles jest na tyle sprawny fizycznie, by unieść coś ciężkiego, powiedzmy, kamienną rzeźbę?

- Ależ skąd! - zaśmiał się uzdrowiciel. - Ten człowiek bez pomocy nie ruszy się z łóżka, ledwo utrzyma kubek w dłoniach!

Jones zerknął znów na Ryana. Jego skwaszona mina była aż nadto wymowna.

- No to klapa - westchnął komisarz. - Znów nie mamy podejrzanego.

***

Leilah przyjrzała się twarzy brata. Coś w jej wzroku powiedziało mu, że jakimś sposobem przeniknęła jego uczucia.

- Nie lubisz go, co? - mruknęła, opierając się ramieniem o framugę drzwi. Byli na jej oddziale, Ryan, po kilkudziestu minutach węszenia wokół, oświadczył, że na dziś koniec i odszedł, a Jones podążył za siostrą.

- Jakbyś zgadła.

- Głupiś - uznała. - To bardzo sympatyczny facet, a przy tym inteligentny, jak prawdziwy Krukon.

- Nie mów tak - powiedział Jones, nieco za ostro. - Proszę.

- Ach, dotknęłam czułego punktu? - Leilah uniosła brwi. - Nie podoba ci się, że był w Ravenclawie?

- Nie podoba mi się, że ktoś taki jak on pałęta się bezczelnie po naszym angielskim świecie - odciął się Jones.

Leilah pokręciła głową.

- Zapomniałam - prychnęła. - Przecież z ciebie jest rasowy rasista!

- Nie jestem rasistą - syknął magicjant. - Nie mam nic przeciwko innym rasom, dopóki trzymają się swoich krajów. I swoich kontynentów.

- Aleś ty ograniczony - rzekła jego siostra z politowaniem. - Czarodziejów też chcesz segregować na „naszych" czystej krwi i „onych" mugolaków?

- To co innego! Przecież nasz ojciec był mugolem...

- A nie widzisz sprzeczności w swoich poglądach? Myślałby kto, niby Krukon, powinien być inteligentny...

- Dajmy temu spokój - poprosił Jones. - Nie chcę się z tobą znowu kłócić. Lepiej mi powiedz, czy nie nasuwa ci się coś związanego ze śmiercią Perksa. Lepiej znasz panujące tu stosunki, może przypomina ci się ktoś, kto mógłby mieć motyw?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Perks był lubiany - powiedziała. - Miał udane małżeństwo. Jego córka uczy się w Hogwarcie, zdaje się, że jest w Slytherinie.

Jones uniósł brwi.

- Więc może to robota dla aurorów?

- Nie sądzę. Primo, Perksowie byli neutralni podczas wojny, sam słyszałeś, secundo, to nie te czasy, a tertio, widziałeś kiedyś śmierciożercę czy jakiegokolwiek czarnoksiężnika zabijającego ciosem w łeb? Ja też nie. Perks był kompetentnym uzdrowicielem, szanowanym i lubianym. Mógł pracować i odnosić sukcesy jeszcze przez wiele lat... - Leilah urwała, być może głos odmówił jej posłuszeństwa. Spotykała się ze śmiercią na co dzień, ale morderstwo kolegi po fachu w jej szpitalu, na sąsiednim oddziale, musiało mimo wszystko nią wstrząsnąć.

- A ten O'Connor, jego asystent? - zapytał Jones, by zmienić temat. - Co to za człowiek?

- Chyba w porządku - odparła, panując już nad głosem. - Mało o nim wiem. Sprawia wrażenie sympatycznego i jest ambitny. Popełnił kilka błędów, ale chyba nic poważniejszego, skoro Perks dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Teraz pewnie zrobią go dyżurnym.

- A ten pacjent w śpiączce?

Leilah nie odpowiedziała. Jakaś młoda dziewczyna w białym fartuchu magomedyka podbiegła do niej, informując o jakimś ciężkim przypadku, który właśnie przywieźli.

- Na razie! - zawołał Jones, ale Leilah nawet się nie obejrzała, spiesząc do pacjenta.

***

Jones wyjął z neseseru ramkę ze zdjęciem Leili i Lizzy i postawił na biurku. Fotografia dopełniła wyposażenia, na które składały się półeczka na dokumenty (pusta, jak dotąd), kandelabr, odziedziczony po matce, kałamarz i kilka piór. W porównaniu z zawalonym papierzyskami biurkiem Ryana, było to absolutne minimum.

- Dzień dobry - powitał go komisarz, zjawiając się znikąd. Lewitował przed sobą tacę z dwiema filiżankami kawy i talerzem ze słodkimi bułeczkami.

Jones uniósł brwi, patrząc, jak taca ląduje na szczycie chwiejącej się niebezpiecznie góry dokumentów, a Ryan siada na swoim krześle.

- Przesyłka specjalna od Tonks - wyjaśnił starszy magicjant. - Dziewczę dba o nas.

- Czym sobie zasłużyliśmy na taką troskę?

- Ted Tonks, jej ojciec, jest przez linię mugolską spokrewniony z moją żoną - wyjaśnił Ryan, biorąc bułeczkę. - Proszę, niech się pan częstuje - zachęcił Jonesa. - Przekonałem ojczulka, żeby dał jej tu praktyki, to się odwdzięcza.

Jones nie odpowiedział na to dictum, bo akurat przeżuwał bułeczkę.

- No, panie inspektorze - zaczął po chwili Ryan, upiwszy łyk potwornie mocnej kawy. - Ciekaw jestem, co też pan myśli o naszej sprawie.

Jones miał wielką ochotę odpowiedzieć, że nie myśli, ale się powstrzymał. Czarny czy nie, zawsze to przełożony.

- Brak potencjalnych sprawców - powiedział zamiast tego. - Ten, kto ma motyw, nie ma możliwości i odwrotnie.

- Może w ogóle szukamy w złym miejscu? - zastanowił się Ryan. - Może to był ktoś z zewnątrz, kto się teleportował albo fiuknął...

Jones prychnął.

- W Mungu nie można się teleportować poza wyznaczonymi strefami. A kominki są podłączone tylko do wewnątrzszpitalnej sieci, zaledwie kilka ma wyjścia na zewnątrz.

Ryan zacmokał.

- No to mamy problem.

- Ano mamy - mruknął Jones, dodając w myśli: A ja mam problem z tobą.

- No cóż, Jones, jeśli już pan skończył, to chyba wybierzemy się z powrotem do szpitala.

- Tak - odparł Jones, odkładając filiżankę. - Sir.

***

- Dzień dobry, panie Knowles - przywitał się Ryan, kiedy weszli do sali. Pacjent leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit, ale gdy Ryan się odezwał, obrzucił go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

- Przyszliście znowu mnie o coś oskarżyć? - zapytał z niechęcią.

- Właściwie mieliśmy nadzieję, że nam pan pomoże w śledztwie - odparł beztrosko starszy magicjant. - Nie domyśla się pan, kto mógł chcieć zamordować Perksa?

- A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? - odburknął pacjent, wciąż obrażony za podejrzenia wobec niego.

- I nie widział pan ani nie słyszał w nocy niczego dziwnego? - indagował spokojnie Ryan.

- Nie.

- Jest pan pewien? Żadnych odgłosów? Może pan Downey poruszał się na łóżku?

Jones rzucił Ryanowi krótkie spojrzenie. Skąd ten sukinkot wiedział, o czym Jones myśli?

- Nie... chociaż... - Knowles zastanowił się. - Chyba słyszałem, jak ktoś się kręci koło niego, ale pomyślałem, że to Perks, on czasem sprawdzał coś nocą u Downeya...

- Wie pan, o której to było? - zapytał Jones.

- Nad ranem, może koło czwartej, piątej? Zaczynało się robić jasno...

Ryan i Jones porozumieli się wzrokiem. Perksa zamordowano po północy.

- Dziękuję, bardzo nam pan pomógł - powiedział Jones. Ryan już odchodził w kierunku łóżka Downeya. Potrząsnął ramieniem mężczyzny, ale nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji. Jones dołączył do niego i kucnął obok szafki nocnej. Otworzył drzwiczki i zaczął przeglądać nieliczne znajdujące się tam przedmioty.

- Sir - powiedział cicho. Starszy magicjant spojrzał na niego, unosząc pytająco brwi. Jones podał mu to, co znalazł.

Był to przycisk do papieru w kształcie węża, zwiniętego na sześciennym piedestale. Przypominał godło Slytherinu. Był dość duży i bardzo ciężki.

I cały umazany krwią.

- Oho - mruknął Ryan, trzymając przycisk tak, by nie rozmazać śladów. - Oho.

- Mamy problem - odezwał się Jones, zamykając szafkę i wstając. - Jak człowiek w śpiączce mógł zamordować uzdrowiciela?

- I po co? - dodał komisarz z namysłem. - Jeśli faktycznie nie jest już w śpiączce i tylko udaje, to po co to zrobił? To zasługa Perksa, że wyzdrowiał. Jeśli rzeczywiście wyzdrowiał.

Jones nie odpowiedział. Przyglądał się przyciskowi do papieru. Coś mu nie odpowiadało, ale nie wiedział, co.

- Pogadajmy z O'Connorem - zaproponował Ryan. Jones kiwnął głową, nadal zachodząc w głowę, co jest nie tak.

***

Gabinet asystenta uzdrowiciela dyżurnego wyglądał niemalże identycznie, jak dyżurka. Regał na dokumenty i biurko stanowiły całe wyposażenie. Wystroju dopełniał kominek, aktualnie wygaszony, ozdobiony stalowym pojemnikiem z szufelką na popiół i dwoma pogrzebaczami.

O'Connor siedział przy biurku i pisał coś w dokumentacji. Kiedy magicjanci weszli, powitał ich serdecznym uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry! Czym mogę panom służyć?

- Co może nam pan powiedzieć o pacjencie Louisie Downeyu? - zagadnął Ryan.

Uzdrowiciel uniósł brwi, zaskoczony, ale odpowiedział.

- Jest w śpiączce od wielu miesięcy. Jeśli o to wam chodzi, to fizycznie nie jest zdolny do popełnienia morderstwa.

- Jest pan pewien? Nie jest możliwe, by symulował?

- No... - O'Connor się zawahał. - To byłoby trudne, prawda? Musiałby mieć cholernie wielką siłę woli, by nie reagować na żadne bodźce. Hipotetycznie jest to możliwe, Downey ma wszystkie odczyty w normie, ale...

- Czy Czar Monitorujący Downeya wykrył coś tej nocy, kiedy zginął Perks? - przerwał mu Ryan. Jones skrzywił się lekko. Skubany myślał dokładnie o tym samym, co Jones, ale reagował o kilka sekund szybciej. Jonesowi nie podobała się koncepcja, że ktoś taki jak Ryan myśli szybciej od niego samego. Raniło to jego ambicję.

- Nie wiem - odparł O'Connor. - Uzdrowiciel Perks był wtedy na służbie, ale jeśli panowie sobie życzą, mogę to sprawdzić w aktach...

- Poproszę - mruknął Ryan. Uzdrowiciel sięgnął po teczkę, stojącą na regale za nim. Przez chwilę przeglądał dokumenty. Wreszcie wyciągnął jeden, przyjrzał mu się i westchnął głośno.

- To dziwne - rzekł. - Bardzo dziwne. Niepodobne do Davida... Ale to musiał być on, nikt inny nie może...

- Co takiego? - zapytał natarczywie Ryan.

- Ktoś zdjął Czar Monitorujący z Downeya - wyjaśnił Irlandczyk. - Tuż po północy.

Jones podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Ryana. Magicjanci podziękowali O'Connorowi (a właściwie zrobił to Jones, bo Ryan zdawał się nie znać żadnych zwrotów grzecznościowych) i wyszli. Zeszli na parter, do holu głównego i dopiero tam się zatrzymali.

- Nie podoba mi się to - mruknął Ryan. - Jest tak wiele nieścisłości... Jeśli zrobił to Downey i symuluje śpiączkę, to jaki jest jego motyw? A jeśli nie Downey, to kto?

Jones nie odpowiedział. Pewna hipoteza, dotycząca motywów i możliwości, kształtowała się w jego głowie, ale wymagała jeszcze gruntownego przemyślenia i sprawdzenia kilku szczegółów.

- Co, Jones? Masz jakiś pomysł? - zapytał Ryan, spoglądając na niego.

- Nie - odparł. Przyszło mu do głowy, że gdyby powiedział o swoich wątpliwościach, Ryan prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie pomóc mu rozwiązać zagadkę. - Sir.

***

- Co u Kasjusza i Lizzy? - zapytał Jones. On i Leilah stali w korytarzu na Oddziale Powikłań Pozaklęciowych i czekali na Ryana, który poszedł po Główną Uzdrowicielkę, czyli przełożoną szpitala. Jones ziewał co chwilę. Poprzedniego dnia do późna siedział w fotelu przed kominkiem, starając się zebrać do kupy wszystkie porozrzucane informacje i ułożyć z nich w miarę spójną całość. Bardzo brakowało mu procentów we krwi. Po jednym lub dwóch kieliszkach, Jones był o tym przekonany, lepiej by mu się myślało. Mimo to udało mu się dojść do pewnych wniosków.

- W porządku - odparła Leilah. - Kasjusz ma widoki na awans. Może w końcu uda mi się go przytrzymać w Anglii... Nie wiem tylko, czy on się zgodzi przyjąć ten awans, bo to oznacza pracę biurową, wiesz jak on tego nie lubi...

- Trudno mu się dziwić - przyznał Jones. - Niełatwo chyba zrezygnować z kariery łamacza uroków gdzieś w świecie i zamienić ją na robotę papierkową...

- Nic nie rozumiesz - prychnęła Leilah. - Lizzy potrzebuje ojca, który będzie przy niej, a nie kogoś wiecznie nieobecnego. Myślisz, że prezenty z wypraw zastąpią jej rodzicielskie ciepło?

Jones wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, siostrzyczko. Nie mam dzieci.

- Chwała Bogu - mruknęła..

- A jak tam Lizzy?

- Nie może się doczekać pójścia do szkoły. Trochę się boję, że się wygada z magią...

- E tam, i tak jej nie uwierzą - uznał Jones. - Przecież ona ma pięć lat.

- Może masz rację... mam nadzieję...

W wejściu do korytarza ukazał się Ryan wraz z Główną Uzdrowicielką.

- Gotowi? - zapytała Leilah.

- Mam nadzieję, że macie mocne dowody - mruknęła jej przełożona.

Jones zapukał i bez czekania na odzew wszedł do gabinetu asystenta. O'Connor siedział za biurkiem.

- Panie O'Connor - odezwał się Ryan. - Odnaleźliśmy mordercę.

- Świetnie - powiedział uzdrowiciel, podnosząc głowę znad papierów. - Kto to?

- Pan, panie O'Connor.

- Co? - Irlandczyk zmarszczył brwi. Jego uszy zrobiły się czerwone. - To jakieś oszczerstwa!

- Panie Jones... - rzekł Ryan. - Pan to wymyślił. Proszę mówić.

- Trudno było połączyć wszystkie fakty ze sobą - zaczął Jones. - Strzępy informacji, jakie mieliśmy, wydawały się oderwane i za cholerę nie chciały się ułożyć w całość.

- Do rzeczy, inspektorze - zarządziła Główna Uzdrowicielka.

- Rozkaz. Oto, co się wydarzyło. David Perks miał czuwać w nocy nad stanem swoich dwóch pacjentów. Pan O'Connor wszedł do dyżurki. Perks musiał wstać i odwrócić się, może coś mu upadło? Był pedantem, nie mógłby czekać z podniesieniem. Było to panu na rękę. Chwycił pan pogrzebacz i uderzył Perksa w głowę, łamiąc czaszkę i zabijając na miejscu. Planował to pan wcześniej czy po prostu skorzystał z okazji? Tak czy inaczej, wziął pan ciężki przycisk do papieru z biurka Perksa i umazał go pan jego krwią. Zdjął pan z Downeya Czar Monitorujący i włożył zakrwawiony przycisk do jego szafki. To był koniec. Mógł pan spokojnie wrócić do domu i rozkoszować się perspektywą pewnego awansu. Perks chciał pana zwolnić, prawda? Zawalił pan szansę, którą panu dał. Powierzony panu pacjent, Archibald Knowles, nie wracał do zdrowia, wręcz przeciwnie.

- To kłamstwo - powiedział O'Connor. Teraz czerwona była cała jego twarz. - Jak śmiesz mi coś takiego imputować!

- Śmiem, śmiem - odparł spokojnie Jones. - Dowody dają mi śmiałość. Widzi pan, musieliśmy wyeliminować pana Downeya z kręgu podejrzanych, nawet wtedy, gdy powiedział nam pan, że może symulować. Problem zresztą nie leżał w nim, ale w przycisku, którym jakoby miał popełnić morderstwo. Przycisk był zakrwawiony, ale brakowało czegoś ważnego. Siła uderzenia strzaskała czaszkę i dotarła do mózgu. Jak to możliwe, że na narzędziu zbrodni nie było tkanki mózgowej ani fragmentów kości? Nie wspominając o tym, że przycisk jest szeroki, zbyt szeroki, jeśli przyrównamy go do kształtu rany.

- To nie dowód, że ja to zrobiłem! - zawołał O'Connor.

- Cierpliwości. Wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione. - Jones uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Nie mógł tego zrobić żaden z pacjentów, bo na tym oddziale, jak i na sąsiednim, konfiskuje im się różdżki. A w drzwiach do dyżurki jest samozatrzaskowy zamek, trzeba go otwierać Alohomora.

- Mógł to zrobić ktokolwiek z personelu, nawet ona! - O'Connor wskazał na Leilę.

- Racja - przyznał Jones. - Jednak zdjąć Czar Monitorujący mógł tylko pan lub Perks. Sądziliśmy, że z jakichś powodów zrobił to on... Tylko że nad ranem Perks był już martwy, a właśnie wtedy rzucono Czar Monitorujący z powrotem. Tego nam pan już nie powiedział, ale Leilah była tak dobra i sprawdziła to w archiwum szpitalnym. Proszę nic nie mówić - Jones uniósł dłoń. - Cierpliwość zostanie nagrodzona, już przechodzę do finalnego dowodu. Odrzuciliśmy przycisk do papieru, zostaliśmy zatem bez narzędzia zbrodni. Przypomniałem sobie jednak coś dziwnego... w dyżurce czegoś brakowało. Pogrzebacz zniknął. Za to w pańskim gabinecie, panie O'Connor, były dwa.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na pojemnik obok kominka.

- Tu jest tylko jeden - zauważyła Główna Uzdrowicielka.

- Zgadza się - przytaknął Jones pogodnie. - Wczoraj pozwoliłem sobie pożyczyć jeden z nich.

Wyjął z kieszeni pomniejszony pogrzebacz, położył na biurku i przywrócił mu pierwotne rozmiary.

- Pan O'Connor oczywiście zmył krew - powiedział. - Zrobił to jednak tak nierozważnie, że dał nam dowód. Użył do tego różdżki. Zobaczmy zatem... Revelo incantatem.

Wskazał własną różdżką na pogrzebacz. Otoczyła go szarawa mgła, przez ułamek sekundy stal błysnęła krwawą czerwienią, po czym pojawiło się widmo zaklęcia i natychmiast znikło.

- To było Evanesco - wyjaśnił Jones. - Kończąc już: pan O'Connor rzucał je, trzymając pogrzebacz w lewej dłoni. Na jego nieszczęście, zabezpieczyliśmy odciski palców.

Jones wyjął z kieszeni kartkę z powiększonym atramentowym odciskiem.

- Na pogrzebaczu były dwa komplety. Porównałem je z tymi na przedmiotach z dyżurki i tego gabinetu. Jeden komplet należał do Perksa. Drugi do pana, panie O'Connor. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

- Ale... - zaczął uzdrowiciel.

- Seanie O'Connor - przerwał mu Ryan - jest pan aresztowany za zabójstwo przełożonego, Davida Perksa. Ma pan prawo zachować milczenie. Wszystko, co pan powie, może zostać użyte przeciwko panu podczas procesu przed Wizengamotem. Ma pan prawo do adwokata lub, jeśli nie posiada pan środków, do obrońcy z urzędu. Pańska różdżka zostanie skonfiskowana do czasu wydania prawomocnego wyroku. Zgodnie z prawem, przy aresztowaniu obecna jest przełożona szpitala. Czy ma pani jakieś obiekcje?

- Żadnych, panie komisarzu - odparła Główna Uzdrowicielka. - Zabierzcie to ścierwo sprzed moich oczu. Nie jest godne przebywania w tym miejscu.

***

- Świetnie się pan spisał, Jones - powiedział Ryan, jak zwykle pojawiając się przy biurku znikąd.

- Dziękuję - mruknął Jones. - Sir. Mam dla pana raport, musi pan podpisać - dodał, podając dokument nad niestabilną górą papierów na biurku Ryana.

Komisarz rzucił okiem na raport i odłożył go. Odchylił się w krześle i spojrzał na Jonesa.

- Niech mi pan powie, jak pan to zrobił? Jak pan powiązał ze sobą wszystkie te strzępki informacji?

Jones wzruszył ramionami.

- Jakoś tak wyszło.

- Akurat - prychnął Ryan.

- Mój ojciec mawiał - powiedział Jones - że sprawy rozwiązuje się w dwojaki sposób: albo wszystko jest oczywiste od samego początku i trzeba tylko dorwać podejrzanego, albo siedzi się nad sprawą przez dni i tygodnie, czekając na olśnienie. To był ten drugi przypadek.

- Pański ojciec był magicjantem? - zdziwił się komisarz.

- Był mugolskim gliną - sprostował Jones. - Pracował w wydziale zabójstw w mugolskiej Policji Metropolitarnej.

- Może więc dostał pan rozwiązywanie zagadek kryminalnych w genach! - zaśmiał się Ryan.

- Może - mruknął inspektor.

- Mój ojciec był żołnierzem w Ulsterze - powiedział Ryan. - Zginął w Warrenpoint w siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym. Provos - dodał. - To było zaledwie kilka godzin po ataku na lorda Mountbattena. Matki nie pamiętam.

- Pański ojciec był Irlandyczkiem, a matka...? - odezwał się Jones, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

- Amerykanką - odparł spokojnie Ryan. - Ale oboje uważali Wielką Brytanię za ojczyznę. Jak ja.

Jones pokiwał głową, ale nie odezwał się więcej. Uznał, że Anglia nie straciła na przybyciu Ryanów, wręcz przeciwnie, zaraz jednak wygnał tę myśl z głowy.

- Podpisze pan ten raport? - zapytał po kilku minutach milczenia.

- Podpiszę - zgodził się Ryan. - Skoro jednak mamy razem pracować, zrezygnujmy z konwenansów. Jestem Aleks, nie żaden pan.

Ryan wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Jones przez chwilę się wahał. W gruncie rzeczy Ryan był w porządku, pomimo koloru skóry.

- Sam - powiedział Jones i uścisnął rękę Ryana.

Czuł, że teraz obaj są w porządku.

_koniec_.

* * *

Zamachu bombowego w Warrenpoint z 27 sierpnia 1979 roku dokonała Tymczasowa Irlandzka Armia Republikańska, tzw. Provos (ang. Provisional Irish Republican Army), walcząca o niepodległość Ulsteru (tj. Irlandii Północnej, należącej do Zjednoczonego Królestwa), złożyła broń po tzw. „porozumieniu wielkopiątkowym" w 1998 roku (członkowie, którzy nie zgodzili się na zawieszenie broni, założyli RIRA, czyli Prawdziwą IRA (Real IRA), ujawniono także istnienie CIRA, czyli IRA Kontynuacja (Continuity IRA), które to organizacje wciąż działają w bardzo ograniczonym zakresie i z niewielkim poparciem społecznym). W wyniku zamachu w Warrenpoint zginęło 18 żołnierzy brytyjskich. Odbył on się to zaledwie kilka godzin po udanym zamachu na lorda Louisa Mountbattena, ostatniego wicekróla Indii.


End file.
